


Evil Author Day 2020

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alec gets banished, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Jealousy, Magnus teaches other warlocks, Morgana spends the night with daddy for the first time, Multi, Spencer reminisces with the girls, Wingfic, Yami is royalty, bartender Yugi, pining from a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: A collection of teasers for stories I'm working on that may or may not get posted. Each chapter/teaser will have its own set of Ratings, Pairings, Warnings, etc.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Alec to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Story: Alec to the Rescue  
> Chapter: 5  
> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Story Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood  
> Rating: M  
> Story Summary: Alec and Magnus have been arrested by the Clave but the question remains as to why  
> Chapter Summary: Aline pays a visit to the New York Institute and Robert reflects on his reasons for torturing his son.

Robert’s torture continued for several days. He would alternate between torturing Alec and Magnus. One day it would be Magnus and the next, it would be Alec. Besides that, he was still sending out shadowhunters to kill the downworlders. Robert’s sole purpose was to break Alec. Make him regret ever falling in love with the warlock and make him regret all of the decisions he had ever made. But the more he thought about it, Robert wanted to get back at the one who changed his son. Alec was just fine with the way he was until he met Magnus Bane. Even after he kissed the warlock at his “wedding” to Lydia, Robert and Maryse tried to warn him about Magnus. How he was not going to be good for their son. But Alec refused to listen. And he just kept right on seeing the warlock. Maryse may have been able to change her feelings about Magnus, but Robert refused. None of them could see Magnus for what he was. Not like him. 

Robert glared at Alec before leaving the room. He had a meeting with Jia.

**MB <3AL**

A couple of days later, Izzy and the others were putting a plan together to head to Idris and break Alec and Magnus out. They had recieved a fire message from Lydia the previous day stating that a few of the council, including Robert and Jia were away visiting the Los Angeles Institute and would be gone for several days. They thought this would be the perfect time to head to Idris. 

The door opened and Aline and another shadowhunter entered the office. Izzy raised her eyebrows.

“Aline, what’s going on?”

Aline looked around at the group and pressed her mouth in a firm line. “I’m sorry it has to come to this, but I have strict orders.”

“Orders for what?” Jace asked.

“We are placing a couple of shadowhunters to keep watch. Alec Lightwood is henceforth banished from the New York Institute.”


	2. Bound By Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story title: Bound By Love  
> Chapter: 13  
> Fandom: Criminal Minds  
> Story Pairing: Spencer/Derek; Derek/Penelope  
> Story Summary: Spencer returns to Quantico with Morgana in tow to hopefully face his problems and make things right  
> Chapter summary: Morgana spends the night with her daddy for the first time

A couple of weeks later found himself fussing over Morgana. He was getting her ready for her first sleepover. Derek was taking her to sleep over at his house for the whole weekend. Spencer couldn't believe he agreed. Of course he agreed, this was Morgana's daddy and he deserved to spend as much time with her as he wanted. It was just...Morgana had never spent the night away from home before. And also, Spencer was worried how Penelope would react.

During work, Penelope barely acknowledged him. Of course, if he spoke to her, she would respond but other than that, she would pretend he didnt exist. He also wasnt sure if she and Derek talked. Derek never mentioned it to him. And honestly, it worried him. Did Derek really mean what he said? What would that mean for them? 

Spencer was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Morgana was already running to the door.

"Daddy!"

Spencer chuckled and kissed her as he approached the door and opened it.

"Daddy!" She shouted again.

"Hey peanut!" Derek swooped her up in his arms making her giggle. "Hey Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "Hey. Come on in. I'm just finishing up packing her bag." He headed back down the hall toward Morgana's room.

"Hopefully, everything you need is in there. She has several changes of clothes, books, toys, the stuffed animal she loves to sleep with, pull-ups…" he continued listing things off.

"Oh and if she gets cranky, listening to jazz helps calm her down."

Derek chuckled, "Spencer."

"And sometimes she has trouble sleeping and I found that warm milk with a little honey helps."

"Spencer," Derek tried again.

"Oh and you shouldn't have too much trouble with her eating. She loves food. Except carrots."

"Pretty boy!" Derek exclaimed. 

"Huh?"

"I know all of this already," he gave an exasperated chuckle. 

"Oh. Right. Of course. Sorry, I just…"

"Its okay. This is her first night away from you. I get it. We'll be fine." Derek picked up the backpack. "Give papa a hug and kiss." He handed Morgana over.

"I love you Princess. You have fun and be sure to listen to daddy and Miss Penny, okay?"

Morgana nodded and hugged her papa, "Lobe you papa."

Derek took her back and Spencer walked them out. He waited until Derek drove away before shutting the door. He sighed. Without Morgana, the house seemed eerily quiet. With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He had just sat down to write his mother a letter when there was a knock on the door.

He was shocked to see Emily and JJ on the porch. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to cheer you up. Give you some adult company." Emily grinned.

Spencer shook his head and let them in. It was better than being alone. Several minutes later, they were seated in the living room on the couch. The television was on, but no one was really paying attention as they drank coffee and chatted. Like old times.

"Penelope is probably blowing a fuse right now with Derek and his kids," Emily laughed. "I swear, I never thought I'd see the day when Derek became a dad. And now he has two children."

JJ laughed, "Yeah. But, Morgana makes it really hard for people to stay mad. She just has this...light, this...energy that makes it nearly impossible for anyone around her to be angry."

"You think so?" Spencer asked. 

"Definitely."

Spencer smiled. 


	3. What's Mine is Not Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no been posted so it doesn't have a Story Summary
> 
> Story title: What's Mine is Not Yours  
> Chapter: 1  
> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
> Chapter Summary: Cassandra is not pleased when she learns Magnus is married to a shadowhunter

Alec let out a sigh of relief. He was home. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with his husband. Today had been particularly rough and he just needed to unwind. He frowned as he toed off his boots and hung up his holster. Where was Magnus? Usually he was running around the loft mixing potions or something. But he didnt hear anything.

"Magnus?"

Alec frowned. He checked his phone to see if he missed a text from Magnus telling him he was going out or something. Nothing. He sighed in frustration as he made his way further into the loft. That's when he heard low voices. As he moved toward the living room, he spotted his husband on the balcony. He started to go greet him but stopped. Magnus was surrounded by a few people. It looked like he was teaching a class. Alec forgot Magnus sometimes taught classes to other warlocks. He poured himself a drink, sat on the couch and waited.

Magnus spotted Alec and gave him a discreet smile as he continued with his class. He gave Alec a look that encouraged him to come meet his students but it looked as if Alec did not like that idea.

"I think that's enough for today. Our next class isn't until Friday so I want you to read the next two chapters in your books on potions. Study them carefully as next class we will be putting all of what we learned into practice. Now, I know many of you know how to mix potions however, there is still practice to be had. There are many potions that require a certain level of skill and if you are not skilled enough, your potions will fail."

Magnus chuckled at the groans and answered a few questions before dismissing the students. They all filed into the living room as they left the balcony and headed for the door. A few greeted Alec as they passed. Magnus stopped in front of his husband and kissed him tenderly. Not seeing the look of hatred Cassandra sent Alec's way.

Cassandra was one of Magnus's newer students. She moved here to Brooklyn just a month ago at the suggestion of her brother Lorenzo. It was him who had suggested she take classes with Magnus. She had heard about Magnus. Who hadn't? And being 380 years old, she was sure they would hit it off immediately. What Lorenzo failed to tell her was that Magnus was already in a relationship. With a shadowhunter no less, she pursed her lips looking at the runed man.

"Hello Alexander."

"Hey. Sorry. I didnt know you had a class. I would've stayed at the institute."

"Nonsense. This is your home Alexander." Magnus frowned and turned to see Cassandra still standing there.

"Cassandra, did you need something?" 

Cassandra blinked as if she forgot she was still staring, "Oh. Sorry. No. Lost in thought. Sorry. See you Friday."

Alec blinked, "You're new."

While Alec didnt know every warlock, he knew a majority of them. At least in passing. But he didnt recognize the women's face.

"This is Cassandra Rey, Lorenzo's sister. She moved up here last month. Cassandra, this is Alec Lightwood-Bane. He's head of the New York institute."

Cassandra's eyes widened.  _ Lightwood-Bane?! _ That would mean...these two... _ were married? _ That just ruined any chance of her being with Magnus. Or did it?

"Nice to meet you." She grit her teeth and opened a portal. "See you Friday Magnus." She stepped through, the portal closing behind her. 

Alec blinked, "That was...wait, Lorenzo has a sister? But I thought…"

"They have the same demon parent. I'm not even entirely sure how they found each other," Magnus shrugged. "So, how was your day?"

Alec grunted. Magnus laughed, "That bad?"

He kissed his husband and took the glass from his hands setting it down on the table, "Come on. I know the perfect remedy to ease your frustration." Magnus took his hand and led Alec to the bathroom. 

**◇◇◇◇**

"Lightwood-Bane?! Lightwood-Bane?! He married a shadowhunter?!" Cassandra was furious. And having a full on tantrum. Complete with throwing things across the room, breaking glass…

Everyone knew of Magnus Bane the former high warlock of Brooklyn. Son of Asmodeus, prince of hell. Charming. Sexy. Cassandra had met him once when she had been in her hundreds. She had been living in England at the time and Ragnor Fell had thrown a huge birthday party for himself and had invited all the warlocks. Magnus had been there of course since he was Ragnor's best friend. Maybe it was him who threw the party for Ragnor. She remembered seeing him, Cassandra never actually got a chance to speak to him, but just seeing him was enough for her to fall head over heels I love with him.

Cassandra moved to her apothecary. She was going to get Magnus Bane to be hers. Alec Lightwood was as good as dead.

  
  



	4. The Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story is not posted it doesn't have a story summary
> 
> Story Title: The Lie  
> Chapter: 1  
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
> Pairing: Yugi/Yami  
> Chapter summary: Yami pines for Yugi from a distance

Yami sat nursing his beer. He just prayed no one would recognize him, least of all, his father’s guards. But he had to come out. He had to. Had to see...him. Yugi Mutou. God, how he missed Yugi. They had been best friends all throughout highschool but after high school he knew that he was to return to the palace. He had tried not to get too attached to the youth who was two years younger than he was. He had been warned not to get too attached to this life because it would be gone as soon as high school ended. His father allowed him to go to a common high school instead of the high school required for royalty, to give him a break and let him see the world. Yami knew it also was his mother’s gentle suggestion that allowed his father to allow such...luxury. He had quickly made friends, Yugi being one of them. But as the years went on, his feelings for his friend became more than friendship. He was falling for Yugi and he knew that éဨcouldn’t happen. So he left. In the middle of Junior year, he transferred out of the highschool and never looked back. 

Or so he thought. It had become a weekly ritual. Once a week, he would sneak out of the palace and come to this bar where Yugi worked. And it was all thanks to Bakura. Who knew of Yami’s “infatuation with the commoner” and helped him find out that Yugi worked in this particular bar on certain nights. So he would come and sit in the back and watch Yugi work. 

“Oh my god, Yugi, I’m telling you, you have an admirer.” Tessa, Yugi’s coworker teased.

“Tes, come on. Why would anyone admire me?” Yugi shook his head. “They’re probably just drunk.” He was a nobody. Besides, he wasn’t interested in anyone.

That was a lie and he knew it. He was interested in Yami Sennen. The mysterious boy who had shown up on the first day of high school. He had tried to make him feel welcome by becoming friends with him and making him join his cirlce of friends. But slowly, that friendship grew into something more. At least for Yugi. For years, he kept that part of him hidden from the world. Only Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Mai knew that part of him. Not even his grandfather knew. Sure, Yugi suspected his grandfather knew that he was gay, but he never showed that he knew so Yugi wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t sure how Yami would feel so he never said anything. Then he found out in the middle of Junior year, Yami withdrew from the school. He never knew why and it wasn’t like he could find out. He never had his number or knew where he lived. 

“Yugi, I’m telling you. This guy comes in once a week, only on the days you are working and he watches you. I think he likes you! Or at least wants to get to know you. And it might do you some good,” Tessa smiled.

“Here, go take his drink to him,” she handed Yugi a drink and gently pushed him in the direction of the back. 

Yugi groaned. He hated serving drinks. He would much better be behind the counter making the drinks. But honestly, he hated everything about this damn job. But, he needed the money and this was the only place that had been hiring at the moment. So he accepted. And now he was stuck serving a drink to a possibly drunk man who he knew, in no way was admiring Yugi. He set the drink on the table. 

“Here you are-Yami?”


End file.
